Troian and Keegan fanfiction: 3x12
by prettylittlefanfic
Summary: Fanfiction about what wish was going through troian and keegan's heads and Off set while filming their 'special' scenes in episode 3x12
1. Chapter 1

**Keep in mind, this is Not based on troian or keegan's real thoughts or feelings! This is completely made up, and troian is perfctly happy with patrick. I just like to imagine that they could really have feelings for each other;) so this fanfiction is soposed to take place at the time they were shooting episode 3x12. I hope you liked it! I think people should write more fanfiction for the actors. PLEASE reciew! I love getting reviews, it encourages me to write more! Next chapter will be about them shooting actual sex scene. Me what you think and if you want me to write more after that.**

****Troian took another sip of water and ran her hands through her hair again.

"don't do that, it will make your hair greesy." Her stylist scolded.

"sorry" she apologized.

Troian was just a little on edge today. She was kinda nervous for the 'love' scene she was shooting with Keegan allen. Troian was never worried about doing scenes with keegan, they had a great on set relationship and it was never awkward, but this scene was more intence than the others had been. She looked over her script again. '_Spencer slowly lifts Toby's shirt and starts kissing his neck_' she read. She wondered how Keegan felt about today's scene, she hadn't seen him yet all day.

Keegan read over the script again for the fifth time. He didn't know if he should feel worried, nervous, or exited about it. He wasn't upset about having to get that close to Troian though. Truth was, he secretly liked Troian alot. Ever since he first met her, he thought she was a nice breath of fresh air. She didn't obsess over Clothes and makeup and drama like other girls did. Hanging out with her was like hanging out with your best friend.

Keegan knew he could never have her though, She was happily dating Patrick. Keegan sighed and put down his script. He wished that somehow he could tell her how he felt and maybe she would feel the same.

A knock on the door interupted his chain of thought, "come in" he called. In walked troian. Keegan smiled. She looked beautiful, just like always.

"hey keegs, whats up" she smiled and sat down next to him on Lounge couch.

"nothin, just rehearsing my lines" he replied Nervously fidgeting with one of the tassels on a throw pillow.

"have you read that... 'special' part yet" she giggled, giving him a playfull wink.

'_Shes so adorable_' he thought.

" yes" he playfully nudged her. "im kind of nervous" He admitted shyly.

"Aww dont be keegs, you'll be great"

They both laughed at the awkwardness. It didn't take long for their conversation to go off onto some other subject. Troian thought it was sweet that Keegan wasn't afraid to admit he was scared. She looked into his ocean blue eyes as he talked about some longboarding tick. 'He really is cute' she thought to herself. Around other people, even patrick, troian felt like she had to put up this barier around herself. but around keegan her walls came down and she could truly be herself.

"Troian keegan! Were ready for you!" Marlene shouted from across the lot.

Troian slid off the couch and started to walk towards the door. Just as they were about to leave, Keegan grabbed her from around the waist unexcpectedly, lifted her up over his shouder and started carrying her across set. Troian gasped in shock at first, trying to wiggle herslef free from his gave up realising tere was no use, she laughed and wrapped her legs abround his strong upper body. They passed lucy and Shay on the way there. "good luck on that special scene" Lucy shouted in a playful tone.

They arrived at the lot. Troian was still flung over Keegan's shoulder, her legs wrapped tighly around his chest. Marlene and the camera crew exchanged a smile. Everyone addored Troian and Keegan's on set friendship. The cast and crew suspected that keegan liked Troian as a little more than a friend, but no one ever said anything about it. Keegan gently placed Troian back down on the ground.

"good luck"

"you too" she called.

Everyone ran into place including ashley benson who had ran in late as usual.

"Soo are you exited for _that _scene" Ashley teased, smiling at her friend and co star.

"stop it!" Troian laughed.

Everyone had been making such a big deal over the sex scene ever since they all read the scripts.

"okay, kinda" Troian giggled. the camera men got ready to start.

Ashley smiled back, and the Director yelled action.

Troian stepped into Spencer Hastings mode. She breezed through the couple of lines with Ashley at the table. Then Ashley left on cue and Troian walked over to the poster by the shop window, her heart beating faster with every step she took.

Keegan slowly approached the corner of the shot, one arm carelessly slung over his shoulder with his backpack. He felt the farmiliar tingling feeling in his stomach, he always felt when he knew he was about to kiss her. They exchanged a glance and started running towards each other.

As they collided, Spencer's skin felt as if it was on fire under his warm touch. They started to kiss. she tried her best to remind herself that she was Spencer Hastings kissing Toby Cavanaugh, for patrick's sake. But she she liked to pretend sometimes that it was real. That she and Keegan were actually kissing.

Keegan found it so difficult to not get carried away when kissing her, pulling away from her was like detaching two magnets. He pulled away reluctantly remembering the kiss was only soposed to last 10 seconds. He stuggled to remember his line, he was to distracted, lost in her choclate colored eyes.

Troian smiled as Keegan finally stuttered out his line. She pulled him into a tight hug. The cameras circled around them and quite a large crowd of cast and crew members had gathered around to watch. They finished the scene and everyone cheered. Keegan gulped, his heart beating a mile per minute. He hasn't even realised his arms will still wrapped tightly around Troian's tiny waist.

Troian snapped out if her trance, breaking Eye Contact with Keegan for the first time since the scene had started. She had been so hypnotised by him, that she didn't even realise the crowd that had gathered.

Keegan sighed and recieved playful high fives from his astmates this was the usual treatment one got after a kissing scene on it was time for the scene Keegan was really nervous about.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Cast Party

Keegan and Troian laughed hysterically as they climed the eight story stair way up to their hotel rooms. They were on their way back from the Pretty Little Liars season four cast party, and lets just say Troian had a little more to drink than she should have.

This was the first time Keegan had seen Troian drunk before. It was actually his fault she was like this in the first place though. At the begining of the night, Troian had gotten in a fight with Patrick over the phone. She was upset about it so, Keegan offered her a drink.

He must not have realised how much of a lightweight Troian actaully was, because she was drunk after only afew shots. It all went down hill from there. Keegan had felt responsible for getting her like this, and vowed to stay sober for the night to take care of her.

Troian had already tripped up the steps twice, and Keegan was starting to think it would be quicker if he just picked her up and carried her to the room.

'Keegs look! I can fly" She screeched as she raced up five steps ahead of him and jumped down. He caught her mid jump and held her above his head.

"Keegan let me down!" She laughed as she tried to wiggle her way out of his firm grasp.

He thought it was funny to see her struggling up there, he would never let her fall. He often times forgot how much stronger he was than her. Holding her above his head felt like nothing.

He finally lowered her into his arms bridal style and carried her up the remaining two flights of stairs and to his hotel room.

"Time for bed, little bird" He joked as he set her down on the bed gently.

"Time for _you_ to go to bed, little bird" She smirked as she pulled him down next to her by the collar of his shirt.

Once she pulled him all the way down, she playfully pounced on him like a cat, straddling his waist. She purred at him while running her fingers up and down his stomach. Keegan's heart hiked up to his throat.

"Gotcha" She squeeled, leaning all her weight onto his shoulders in an effort to hold him down.

"You think you've got me pinned down, don't you" He chuckled "You think you can beat me up?"

She shook her head yes mischiviously. With that he lifted her off of him and pinned her against the wall. For a moment she was almost scared. He had the ability to hurt her with one swift move. But he would never.

"Who's got who now?"

She tried to free herself, but failed. She pouted in defeat underneith him. Keegan laughed and set her down on the ground. He watched her stumble back to the bed, her tight black pencil skirt hugging her long, thin legs in all the right places.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him. Her eyes were dazed from the alcohol.

"Can i plleeaaseee stay in here tonight" She whined

Keegan thought for a moment. Of course he wanted Troian to stay with him, he just didn't want things to get out of hand, with her being drunk. Although she and Patrick were fighting, they were still together and he knew and respected that. "Okay you can stay in here tonight, as long as you promise to behave"

"I can't make any promises" She slurred seductively, pulling him down on the bed once again. She inched her face so close to his that he could smell the alchohol on his breath. "You smell good"

"You smell like tequilla" He smiled

"Your a tequilla" She giggled into his ear. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Your really cute when your drunk, you know that?" He smiled

"Im not drunk" She relied as she playfully swatted his chest.

"Okay, if you say so"

He saw Troian yawn, and realised she must be tired by now, it was almost one in the morning. He got up and fetched her a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"Here wear these to bed" He instructed

Without warning she whipped her shirt off right there, leaving her in just a bra. Keegan was like a deer in headlights. Troian and him were just friends, and he knew this was wrong but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He somehow managed to look away while she changed into the pants.

He chuckled at how big they were on her, they wouldn't even stay up at the waist without him tightening the draw string as small as it would go. He layed her down on the bed and tucked her under the covers. He went over to the other bed and started to settle down.

Every couple of minutes of listening to Troian toss and turn in her bed he sighed. She kept constantly removing the comforter then putting it back on again in frustration.

"Keeegan, im not tired. Lets play a game" Troian whined

Keegan sighed and turned to face her. "No silly girl, we are not playing a game at one in the morning"

Troian answered him with a pout. He instantly melted. Only Troian could have that much of an impact on him with just one look.

"I can't sleep"

Keegan got out of his bed and walked over to her's. He scooted down onto her bed and layed down next to her. She nuzzled her head into his cheast as he pulled the rest of her body closer to him. He hummed softly into her ear and slowly rubbed her back.

His beautiful voice and warm hands instantly calmed her and she drifted to sleep within minutes. Keegan looked to see her adorably sleeping against him and smiled. He loved her so much. Carefully he lowered himself down to a sleeping position and let himself fall asleep too, with her securely in his arms.

**So ive had this in my computer for a really long time and forgot about it. But i decided to pick at it today and then i uploaded it. I honestly wasn't planning on continuing this story untill now, but if you guys want me to, i can :) Tell me what you think **

**xoxo**


End file.
